Death Note Bloopers- Episode 37
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: I was bored so I decided to create some bloopers for the final episode of Death Note! Contains spoilers, so if you haven't watched episode 37 yet, don't read this until you do! Guest starring me as SMT! Rated T for mild language.


Just something I randomly came up with while watching episode 37 of Death Note. Might be lame, but I was bored.

**Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. I do however own this cute L t-shirt. Also, guest starring me (SMT)!

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 37**_

Light; How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?

Mikami; (looks at watch) 35. 36. 37.

SMT; 49!

Mikami; 50! (realizes he miscounted) Wha- hey!

SMT; (laughing) Somebody didn't pass kindergarden! Hahaha!

* * *

Mikami; 38. 39…

Light; (looks at Near); Well Near, looks like I win.

Ryuk; No you don't!

Light; (looks at Ryuk) DAMN SHINIGAMI!

* * *

Matsuda; (covers head with hands)

SMT; (Smirks) Phh, like that'll save you from a notebook that gives you heart attacks just by _writing _your name in it, Matsuda.

Matsuda; (looks at SMT) You would too!

SMT; Yeah right.

Mikami; Just to let you know SMT, I wrote your name in the notebook just now.

SMT; AHHH! HIDE ME! (uses Aizawa as a human shield)

Matsuda; (smirks)

Mikami; (snickers) Gotcha.

SMT; Damn you Mikami! (shoves Aizawa to the ground and starts chasing Mikami)

* * *

Near; Gevanni, the notebook please.

Gevanni; (walks over to Near and hands him notebook)

Near; If you didn't believe me earlier than see for yourselves.

SMT; (looks at names) Hmm. That's your real name Near?

Near; (looks at SMT) Yes. What about it?

SMT; I like it

Near; (smiles) Thanks.

Mikami; Even though you already know my name, what do you think about it?

SMT; (looks at Mikami) How can I say this… If a 2 year old heard your name, he would be calling you Mickey Mouse.

Mikami; Damn you SMT!

SMT; (starts running away while laughing) PAYBACKS A BITCH! XD

* * *

Near; It's settled.

Light; … It's a trap!

SMT; (plays 'It's a trap' audio from Star Wars Return of the Jedi) IT'S A TRAP!

Light; SMT will you stop!

SMT; I can't help it. It goes along so well!

* * *

Light; This is a setup. I don't know this guy!

Ryuk; Your face is a setup!

(Besides Light, entire cast and SMT burst out laughing)

Light; DAMN SHINIGAMI!

* * *

Matsuda; (collapses onto knees) Light, why?

L; Because he's an a**hole.

Light; (looks at L) How are you alive!?

L; SMT revived me.

Light; (glares at SMT as she smiles)

* * *

Near; Light Yagami, L, Kira. It's over. You've lost the game.

SMT; And with it all of your money and the last bit of sanity you have (which isn't that much)!

* * *

Near; We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly and made both the inside and outside of our fake look exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do it in a single night.

SMT; Damn… that takes skills.

Gevanni; (looks at SMT) Thanks, I take that as a compliment.

* * *

Near; It's all true. On the 26th, right after Takada's kidnapping was broadcast on the news, Mikami went to the bank.

Gevanni; I've been trailing him.

SMT; (mumbles) Stalker.

Gevanni; What was that?

SMT; Nothing.

* * *

Light; (starts laughing manically)

SMT; Someone call an insane asylum.

* * *

Light; I'm not only Kira. But I am also god of the new world.

Near; (chuckles) Tell me Light Yagami, can you say your last name backwards?

Light; imagay. Im…a …gay. I'm a gay.

(SMT, Near and rest of cast collapse laughing)

SMT; Tha- that's the fu-funniest thing I've ever heard! (hugs L in attempt to keep standing)

L; (while laughing) I- I've always w- wanted t- to d-do that!

Light; I hate you all.

* * *

Light; I have become justice.

SMT; Light, the day _you _become justice will be the day _I _say I like Twilight. Which will be never. So, you're not justice nor will you ever be.

Light; (glares)

* * *

Light; Kill me. Is that the right thing to do?

L and SMT; Yes!

Light; (looks at L and SMT) That was a rhetorical question!

SMT; And me and L gave you a rhetorical answer! ;D

* * *

Commander Rester; He's hidden a piece of the notebook!

Matsuda; (pulls out gun and shoots Light)

Aizawa; Matsuda!

Light; MATSUDA YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT!?

Matsuda; I'm shooting at the bastard right in front of me whose name happens to be Light Yagami!

Task Force; o_o

* * *

Light; (starts writing Nears last name using his blood)

Rester; His blood!

Matsuda; (continues shooting Light)

Matsuda; That's what you get for calling me an idiot you insane bastard! Go to hell!

Light; o_o

Task Force and SPK; O_O

L, Near and SMT; 0_0

Everyone; (thinking) Matsuda has finally snapped.

* * *

Rester; It's finally over, Isn't it Near?

Near; Yes.

SMT; And it's about damn time too!

* * *

Mikami; (starts spouting blood, some getting on the camera)

Linder; (to Gevanni); He's probably going to have to pay for getting that camera cleaned.

Gevanni; (looks at Linder) Most likely.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

That's it! Sorry if it's lame and not funny. I did my best though. If you want me to do bloopers for other Death Note episodes, please tell me by sending me a PM or leaving me a review! It'll keep me from being to bored over the summer.

I hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!


End file.
